From Dreams to Reality
by Amethyst Shadow
Summary: Hisoka wakes up from a weird dream and, like most people, takes it to be a one time dream created by his imagination, but is it just a dream or is it something more?


_Hello everyone! It's Amethyst Shadow with another story! I thought I would never have the time to write another story again. This is the prologue of a story that is based off of one of my dreams. I thought it would fit perfectly as a Yami no Matsuei fanfiction. So, I hope you all enjoy. I plan on making the chapters longer than the prologue. I also plan on changing the story from first person present tense to first person past tense. I just wanted to warn you guys. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei_

From Dreams to Reality

Prologue: Was it all a Dream?

I hear the whispery tendrils of a female voice float towards me, but my hazy brain can not decipher the words, so I concentrate more on the frantic sense of despair and panic echoing around me. The desperation compels me to open my weary eyes in order to find this distressed woman and offer my help. However, when I finally get my eyes open, only a chilling darkness greets me. Slowly, I sit up and rapidly blink my eyes hoping that maybe they just need to be focused. Still I see nothing but the black air that greeted me only seconds before. Getting irritated, I put my hands in front of my body and push myself up so I can stand. As I wipe my hands on my pants, the soft material of cotton caresses my palm. I frowned; the only cotton pants I own are a pair of black pants I wear to sleep in. Puzzled, I conclude that I am most likely wearing my pajamas, although I can not tell for certain due to the continued absence of light. If I am wearing my pajamas, then where am I?

I put my confusion aside and begin to pull myself together when I realize that the voice disappeared. Taking the whole episode as temporary craziness, I begin to calm down when I feel a heavy, icy breath behind me that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I feel the air around my body stir and I see the glowing form of a woman kneeling on the floor in front of me. Her gentle sobs fill the air and I notice the heaviness and thickness of the atmosphere. Unconsciously, I start walking forward. She senses me and looks up, her tears running endlessly down her pale face. We stare at each other, and I take this time to study her features. She has on a sky blue sundress that highlights her long, black hair and silver eyes and accentuates her slim, curvy figure. Her makeup blends so flawlessly with her skin that it deceives me for a second and makes me believe she is not wearing any before I realize that the streaks under her eyes came from her tears mixing with her mascara.

All in all, she is a beautiful, youthful woman. Yet when she turns herself completely in front of me I see blood all over the front of her dress. Startled, I quickly kneel in front of the woman and attempt to find the wound supplying the blood when she starts shaking. I look at her face and expect to see her staring back at me with her sad eyes, but instead I see her looking to her left. I turn to my right just in time to see a pair of red eyes staring predatorily at us. The dark figure moves in a circle around us and I prepare to run away with the young woman when she grabs my arm. From the corner of my eye I see the red eyed figure move closer and closer to our current position. Urgently, the woman pulls me to her and grips my arm tighter within her grasp.

"Please help," was all she could say before the figure lunges at us. The woman pushes me away from the red eyed form and instead of my body landing on hard floor, I find myself falling into an endless black abyss. As I fall, I hear the pain filled screams of the beautiful young woman resonate around me. When I look down to see what I will fall upon, the red eyed figure waits for me and plunges its sharp claws into me.

It is then that I jolt into consciousness and open my eyes violently, which I immediately regret once the bright sunlight that shines through the window to the right of my bed hits them. When I regain clear vision in my eyes, I turn to my clock that rests on an oak table to the left of my bed. It reads 6:30 in big, red numbers. Lethargically, I get up off my bed and make my way towards my oak dresser on the opposite side of the room. I pick out my usual attire of light blue jeans with a matching jacket and an orange long sleeved shirt. After dressing, I go into the bathroom take care of my personal hygiene; brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, and washing my face. After exiting the bathroom, I finish getting ready for work and head into the kitchen to make some tea. I am not very hungry, so I grab an apple and eat it while I wait for the water to boil.

During the wait, my mind wanders and I can feel my hand holding my abdomen; that dream had been the most realistic one I'd ever had. I couldn't dismiss the edge in her voice, the way the blood soaked into her blue dress, her tears, and the red eyes of the unidentified figure that hurt her… and me, or at least that it what happened. I lift my orange shirt to check once again if anything was there. Nothing but the paleness of my own skin greeted me. Then I checked my arm; the woman had gripped my arms tightly and dug her nails into them. Surely there would be bruising if I had really been hurt. I find nothing and return to making my tea. I guess if I'm not effected by it, then the woman isn't real and shouldn't have been effected either, right? I must have created her and the red eyed figure. I sigh and sit down with my now finished tea.

Now that I think about it, there wasn't much that I would have been able to do for the woman, especially since I didn't even know what was attacking us in the first place. She must have wanted help and protection from the… monster, for lack of better words. I glanced at the clock and noticed that I had to leave for work. I dumped the last of my tea in the sink and rinsed my cup before putting on my shoes at the door. After opening the door, I take one last look around my apartment; I have a feeling something is going to change after today. I'm not sure what, but I'm sure the afterlife lifestyle that I've gotten use to will change drastically.


End file.
